


The Kind Gesture

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Violence, he didn't want it but there's no actual penis to butt action, there's more tags but we're bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe
Summary: When I rejected him that day I knew that I broke his heart I could feel it, but it was more than that. I saw something flash in his eyes. . .something dark. . .something dangerous. It was as if I broke his spirit but I dismissed it.So how did I end up here?





	The Kind Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! We're sorry about the lack of updates but we have writers block. The Mink story is just taking a toll on us, and the Eren and Levi story is just moving at a slow pace. Mrs. Clear and I hope you continue to stick by us because we promise we won't disappoint, we're just lazy. Anyway enjoy this little oneshot while we work on the other stories.

_“Hey, it’s you again. How are you?”_

_“Hello, um. . .ever since we met I-I can't stop thinking about you. . .can we maybe get a cup of coffee or maybe dinner?”_

_There was so much hope in those blue eyes but. . ._

_“I’m flattered but I’ll have to decline. I have to go now, see you around.”_

When I rejected him that day I knew that I broke his heart I could feel it, but it was more than that. I saw something flash in his eyes. . .something dark. . .something dangerous. It was as if I broke his spirit but I dismissed it. 

So how did I end up here?

_It was raining, the sky was dark and the air was so cold you could see your breath. I was meeting some friends nearby when I saw him._

_He was sitting on a bench under the lamppost staring at the ground as the rain soaked his entire being. I couldn't see the face he was making because his hair was blocking the view._

_I made my way over and used my umbrella to cover him. He looked up in confusion, his blonde hair glued to his forehead, his blue eyes flickered with uncertainty._

_“You know you’ll catch a cold if you sit here long,” I said sweetly. “Here take my umbrella.”_

_He hesitated but with a shaky hand took ahold of the handle._

_“Have a nice day,” I smiled and turned to be on my way._

A soft click brought me back to reality.

I heard his footsteps approaching me, his black designer shoes stopped in my line of sight. I lifted my eyes to see him smirking down at me, instantly my face twisted with disgust.

“Did you miss me?”

I stayed silent as I glared at him.

He chuckled gripping my chin, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He turned his back to me walking toward his “fun box.”

“If you're a good boy maybe I’ll take the gag out of your mouth.”

I stared anxiously, sweat beginning to form on my brow.

What will it be today?

“Close your eyes for me darling.”

I hesitated but obeyed, a twinge of fear keeping me from being disobedient.

“Good boy,” he growled.

I felt him slip something around my cock and I whined in annoyance.

“Now open your eyes.”

I looked at him and i could see his chest rising and falling, his predatory gaze burning into me. . .I never knew what to expect with him.

“You know I love you so much,” he said unbuttoning his white shirt.

“Now if I take the gag out of your mouth you have to promise to be nice.”

I nodded and he slipped the gag off. 

I tried to gain control of my jaw again, when I did I inhaled deeply and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow face full of amusement.

“You're a fucking monster and my friends are gonna find me,” I slurred.

He laughed deeply and made his way toward me. In a flash he had a handful of my hair lifting my eyes to meet his gaze.

“ That wasn't nice.”

“Fuck you.”

He released his hold on my hair and moved to get something out the box.

I struggled against my restraints as he brought my punishment over.

Without warning he jammed the beaded plug into my urethra and kept it in place with the leather cock cage.

I screamed as tears blinding my vision.

“Shut up!” he screamed shoving the gag back in my mouth.

“I'm no monster, you're the one who smiled sweetly at me warming my cold heart. As an assassin I’m sure you know it isn't the happiest or loving job, or that I don't have many friends. That day I was feeling awful then you showed me kindness. . .kindness gets you killed you know. But instead I chose to keep you for myself. I’m the only one who deserves those ocean blue eyes, not anyone else. . .especially those disgusting friends of yours.”

I looked at him, eyes wide as my heart rate picked up.

“Oh you're wondering what I've done?” he said with a toothy grin. “Here look.”

He tossed pictures at my knees and I felt my body run cold.

“It was easy to get them where I wanted them, I just told them I knew where you were and my partners handled the rest. They said the raven was a fighter but we all know once you pin a bitch down they obey. The brown-haired one was feisty but easy to take care of. If you want I can bring you their heads.”

I looked up and a sinister smile was plastered on his face. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my body shook with sobs.

“Oh sweetheart don't cry,” he said lifting my chin. “I’ll never leave you. . .now let's turn those sobs into cries of pleasure.”

With a click of a button my entire body radiated with pleasure as the ring and cage around my now swelling sack began to vibrate.

I moaned around the gag as my eyes filled with more tears.

I was just told my friends were killed because of me and I'm getting hard only minutes after being told.

**_Smack_ **

My eyes widen as I looked up at him.

“Look at me, how dare you hide your face. Show me all of you.”

He got down on one knee, removed the cage, and began to pull and push the plug.

I cried out wishing he would take the ring off so I could get some release.

“Hmm you seem to be enjoying this you little pain slut.”

He placed the cage back around me and rose to his feet.

“Now my ray of sunshine, I’m going to paint your beautiful face of yours with my cum. Would you like that? Huh? My cum dripping down your face making those baby blue eyes sparkle.”

**_Click_ **

I screamed as the vibrations increased, the rod threatening to pop out and it would have if not for the leather keeping it in place.

Above me I heard groans and looked up in time for him to cum on my face.

“Oh fuck yeah so fucking beautiful. Such a beautiful slut. You wanna cum?”

I nodded vigorously.

“If you ask nicely and let daddy cum down your throat I’ll let you cum.”

He unstrapped the gag, tossing it to the side.

“Come on baby,” he whispered.

“Please. . .please I can't anymore, please let me cum.”

“Good boy,” he growled grabbing my hair. “Now say ah.”

I stuck my tongue out and he released himself on my face again. Spurts of cum catching my tongue, covering my eye, and drenching my hair.

“You deserve a reward,” he said releasing the cage and increasing the vibrations.

My vision was white as my climax shook my entire frame. The plug shot out as my own cum caught my face as I hunched over.

He took ahold of my chin lifting my half-lid gaze to his own.

“Look at how lovely you look my precious whore.”

I was too exhausted to retaliate, and my vision was now clouded with sleep. I felt him wipe his seed off my face just to put it in my mouth and gag me.

“Hold that while I clean you.”

He always injects me with something so I'm too tired to fight him and escape.

He cleaned me completely, chained me back up, he brushed my hair out of my face, and kissed my forehead before heading to the door.

“Good night Erwin,” Armin said before I was consumed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hopefully good :) Kudos and Comments appreciated. See you soon!


End file.
